fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Igneel
|image= |kanji=イグニール |rōmaji=''Igunīru'' |alias=The Fire Dragon |race=Dragon |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |affiliation=Dragons |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives=Natsu Dragneel (Foster son) |magic= |manga debut=Chapter 101 |anime debut=Episode 48 |japanese voice=Hidekatsu Shibata |english voice=Bob Magruder |image gallery=yes }} Igneel (イグニール, Igunīru) is a Dragon and the foster father of Natsu Dragneel. Appearance Igneel is a gigantic dragon covered with dark red scales that can be easily seen. His lower body, specifically his belly, inner tail and legs, is beige in color. Igneel also has noticeable scars on his belly and neck, with the largest one being in a form of an ‘’X’’ in the center of his body, though it is unknown how Igneel acquired those scars. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of round eyes with yellow corneas and round dark pupils (which is usually seen as glowing yellow pair of eyes), and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long red sharp nails. Igneel’s large bony wings looks similarly alike as that of a bat’s, with rippled tips. The dragon has four hind legs and a long tail. Personality Igneel has been shown to be a loving father-like figure towards Natsu, though leaving him to fend for himself leads one to doubt this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 32-33 Despite leaving him, Igneel is shown to be incredibly protective of Natsu as he watches him from afar. Contrary to his loving self, Igneel can also be very violent when he wants to be. He has also shown some arrogance, referring to himself as "the one and only Igneel" during Grandeeney's visit. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 10 According to Grandeeney, like Natsu, Igneel has a tendency to take things to excess.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 9 History Igneel taught Natsu how to write, speak and use the fire-brand style of Magic known as "Dragon Slayer Magic", a type of Lost Magic that gives users the traits of a dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 32 For some unknown reason, Igneel disappeared one day without saying a word to Natsu on the 7th July of X777 (along with the other dragons like Grandeeney, Wendy Marvell's foster dragon parent, and Metalicana, Gajeel Redfox's foster dragon parent), leaving Natsu to fend for himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 33 Natsu's dream is to be able to meet with Igneel again, and he searches for clues of Igneel's whereabouts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 33 Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc Note: Events take place in the 'Tower of Heaven arc' in the manga, but 'Fighting Festival arc' in the anime. After the events at the Tower of Heaven, Igneel is seen residing in a volcanic region, talking to the dragon who raised Wendy Marvell, Grandine, about Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Pages 7-11 Igneel immediately orders Grandeeney to leave while she warns him that if Natsu continues fighting recklessly (or going too far), he will end up dead eventually.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Pages 8-10 He then makes a reference to the Black Wizard, Zeref, and the dragons' removal from human affairs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 11 He then shows that he is in fact very firm on leaving humans alone, especially Natsu. Hearing these words, Grandeeney leaves, hoping that Natsu's friendship with Wendy will be better than his "friendship" with Metalicana's foster son, Gajeel Redfox.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 11 Oración Seis arc Note: This event only occurs in the anime and does constitute as canon material. During Natsu's fight against Zero, Natsu is sent to the 'Land of Nil' through Zero's Magic Genesis Zero, and opening the 'Gate of Wraithwail'. Through there, Natsu is about to lose hope, cursing everything he had done. Suddenly, he hears Igneel's voice, saying that Natsu should not be defeated by the likes of Zero. Igneel also mentions that this is what a child of Igneel is and a flashback focuses on Natsu questioning Igneel on how he's supposed to destroy a mountainous rock. Igneel explains to him that he must not let his feelings get the better of him, saying he must not lose faith in his power. He encourages Natsu by saying he's a Dragon Slayer and that he must not forget the pride that comes with that title. Igneel ends by stating that he is with Natsu, and with this, Natsu manages to burn off Zero's Magic and come back from the Land of Nil.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 67 Appearances in Other Media Igneel appears as one of the two major bosses of the PSP game Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2, being the stronger of the two. Igneel also appears in the sequel, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening, as the strongest boss of the game again. Quotes *(To Grandeeney)"Leave this place! Do not interfere with the humans!!!" *(To Grandeeney)"Do you mean to anger the one and only Igneel?!" *(To Natsu Dragneel)"I, Igneel, am with you!" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Magical creatures Category:Needs Help Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Magical creatures Category:Needs Help